1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless input device for use with a computer system and, more particularly to such a wireless input device, which has receptacle means in the transmitter unit adapted for keeping the receiver unit after removal of the receiver unit from the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards and mice are commonly used with computers for signal input regular computer mice include mechanical type and optical type mice. A mechanical type computer mouse is equipped with a rolling ball, which is moved on a surface to control the pointer on the computer screen. An optical type computer mouse controls the pointer on the computer screen subject to reflection of light. According to conventional designs, the transmission of a signal from a keyboard or computer mouse to a computer is achieved through a cable. Nowadays, various wireless input devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These wireless input devices enable the user to control the pointer on the computer screen of a computer system without a cable. A regular wireless input device, as shown in FIG. 8, is generally comprised of a transmitter unit, and a receiver unit adapted for installing in a connection port of a computer to receive a signal from the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit uses a battery to provide the necessary working voltage. This design of wireless input device is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this design of wireless input device are numerous and outlined hereinafter.    1. When not in use, the user cannot switch off the battery power of the transmitter unit, and much battery power is wasted.    2. When not in use, the user may remove the receiver from the computer, however the user shall have to prepare big storage means to keep the transmitter unit and the receiver unit after removal of the receiver unit from the computer.    3. When carrying the wireless input device, the receiver unit and the transmitter unit tend to be forced against each other, resulting in damage.